


Nothing Remains (songfic)

by SpiritofSands



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, implied Jack/Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Time finally caught up to them all. It was time to end this.Time to end this pain once and for all.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 8





	Nothing Remains (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched something sad, I made this. Enough said. Make sure you have tissues flowers.  
> Also, in case anyone missed it. I think this should also IMPLY SUICIDE.   
> PLEASE DON'T READ THIS IF IT UPSETS YOU OR CAUSES TRIGGERS! You have been warned.
> 
> You are all beautiful people, you are strong and amazing.

**This is the end**   
**This is goodbye**   
**Listen for the children singing one last lullaby**

Jack wandered through the halls of his restaurant after talking to his employee Phone Guy. Faintly remembering memories of his old life. Or were they ever his, to begin with? Didn't matter now anyway. The children would be getting the last song they craved before getting the rest they desperately needed.

**One last dance**   
**One more night**   
**The final chance to make it right**

The last night to fix a sick man's desire for immortality, the chance he had to finally be free from this curse of dying, but never dying. The final chance to correct his own mistakes, or was it his soul's mistakes?

**Crawling back from where you came**   
**Set them free**   
**Just be gone**   
**The nightmares lasted far too long**

25, 30 years? Perhaps more. But it's time to end this. The pain and suffering these poor souls had to suffer for had been going on for far too long.

**I will end this where it began**

"Sportsy, it's time to end this"

**According to plan**

Right on time for once, eh Davey?

**Set the stage and let the rage consume you**

**And like a wildfire burning through you**   
**Building a coffin full of confetti and confessions**   
**Maybe there will be a lesson in the rubble when it's through**

This franchise was born from death, and it will be death that will stop it permanently. For all of us Dave. This place never should have existed in the first place. Not even that Candy place.

Buried in the rubble and a million memories  
The temperature is rising to a thousand degrees  
I never ever learned to let go of the pain

_I'll never forgive this place for what they did to Henry, Old Sport. I will do whatever it takes to continue his work. And whatever it takes to make me feel happy again._

**I'll make it all burn till nothing remains**

His work is what got him killed in the first place, Dave. This is a tomb, it always has been. Time to make it a mausoleum.

There's no more need to try to flee  
I've got a funny feeling this is where you want to be

When Phone Guy was told he was going to have a new boss, he felt so happy to be useful again. To have a purpose, but when he took one look at the man in orange, he knew this guy was meant to be here to the last of his days. He didn't realise how literal that meant.

**Ashes to ashes dust to dust**   
**And everything will fade and rust**   
**I'm sorry that you put your trust in me**

Jack hated that the phone-headed man put so much trust in him despite having a foxy strip club in a KIDS restaurant. Then again, the poor sod looked lighter when he told him what was going to happen.

**Baby girl, it's time to go**   
**And I will join you that I know**

Dee, stop this, you need to let go. We will stop that monster. But please go to sleep afterward. (lie) I'll be right behind you when you do.

**I will end this where it began**   
**A broken man**

He was a broken man when he lost Dee, he was a shell when he lost his lovable dog Blackjack. And then he died in THAT place. And it would be THAT place when his 'gift' was no longer useful.

**Set the stage and let the rage consume you**   
**And like a wildfire burning through you**

Dave loved being the center of attention when Henry talked to him, he hated it when people insulted Henry's talent and gift for making the impossible. Possible. But to find out he was nothing more than a pawn for the man's experiments. That hurt him on a level he never thought was possible.

**Building a coffin full of confetti and confessions**   
**Maybe there will be a lesson in the rubble when it's through**   
**Buried in the rubble and a million memories**

It was just a shame his evil side didn't seem to understand that, the feral him refused to see any level of reason. Now he understood why Old Sport was so determined to stop that creature and to wipe all traces of such things from the face of the earth.

**The temperature is rising to a thousand degrees**   
**I never ever learned to let go of the pain**   
**I'll make it all burn till nothing remains**

_**This is my legacy Dave, you were nothing but a tool for my purpose. I will teach everyone the Joys of Creation.**_  
If Dave had a heart he was certain it would have broke when the person he considered a father was just as bad as his mother. He had no regrets in joining Jack in beating that f*cker to death,

**Nothing remains**

"Are you sure you want to do this?... okay, It's been an honour working with you, boss"  
Every door was double-checked to be inescapable, this was going to be the grand finale as HE would like to call it. Pity that he didn't realise it was going out in a blaze of glory.  
"SpOrTsY!"  
Ah, right on time Dave.

**Nothing remains**

"I planned this from the beginning Dave, you are anything but predictable"  
Dave stuttered "but if you do that, you'll die with me" he sounded so positive that Jack wouldn't go through with the plan. He was shocked when Jack just smiled at him.

**Set the stage and let the rage consume you**   
**And like a wildfire burning through you**

"That's the idea Dave" his hand went limp and the lighter fell, instantly catching fire to the flammable item right near his feet.

**Building a coffin full of confetti and confessions**   
**Maybe there will be a lesson in the rubble when it's through**

I'm going to miss your bloody catchphrase and personality Dave, I'm. I'm sorry, that I lied to you, that I never told you the truth, take care of my soul. Please.

**Buried in the rubble and a million memories**   
**The temperature is rising to a thousand degrees**

He didn't bother wandering the place since he was practically trapped by a ring of fire. But one thing he didn't expect, was to see Fredbear on stage looking at him.  
 _Please don't tell me there's more work to be done, please tell me. Is it over?_  
Fredbear smiled, and gave him a nod.

**I never ever learned to let go of the pain**   
**I'll make it all burn till nothing remains**

Jack was almost certain he could have cried in happiness. Finally, he could rest...he...could...

**Nothing remains**

His eyes closed with a real smile on his face, with no one to see a single tear running down his cheek as the flames consumed him.


End file.
